Beloved Enchantment
by XGaaraxloverX
Summary: Gaara is a Half-Breed Fairy who only wants to be understood. And loved. When he encounters the Prince of the Dark Fairies, will he find what he's looking for, or only more disappointment? LeeXGaara Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay~! This is my first collab I have ever done with someone! This is her-*GaiLeeGaa-Luvr1* part that she wrote of Chapter 1 of Beloved Enchantment. Next chapter will be mine and it will pattern from there on out~! Enjoy and don't forget to review plz :3**

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS~:**

**Demonae Fahriya**: Roughly translates to Dark or Demon Fairy

**Airea**: The claimed land of a Fairy Tribe

**Ruzen Lii**: Rock Lee's name in the Demonae Tongue

**Luminareah Fahriya**: Roughly translates to Light or Luminous Fairy

**Gaero Suzeogia**: Gaara Sabaku's name in Luminareah Tongue

**Hoblueno Fahriya**: Roughly translates as Half-Blooded Fairy

**WING COLORS~!**

**_Dark Blue_**: Pain (Physical or Emotional)

_**Red-Orang**e_: Anger

**_Blue-Purple_**: Sadness

**_Red_**: Irritation or Frustration

* * *

**Beloved Enchantment-The Beginning**

**GaiLeeGaa-Luvr1's part~:**

The pale skin of the young fairy was beaten and bruised, his lip busted at the top, and this neck burned by a rope.

His elder brother had called him a disgrace to their family, that he should be dead.

That he is the reason that their mother is dead.

The black that surrounded his eyes with wet with his tears. His silver blood running down his body.

_Your stupid blood. The colour of those disgusting_demons!

Of course his brother was referring to the Dark Fairies, _Demonae Fahriya_.

His tiny hand went up to run his fingers through his red hair, a little bit of his brother's blood rubbing off onto his fingers.

Red blood…

Like a normal fairy.

With a sigh, the red-haired fairy fluttered his wings lightly, making a small gust against the dirt ground, before departing into the air, looking for somewhere where he could finally belong.


	2. Chapter 2

**TRANSLATIONS~:**

**Demonae Fahriya**: Roughly translates to Dark or Demon Fairy

**Airea**: The claimed land of a Fairy Tribe

**Ruzen Lii**: Rock Lee's name in the Demonae Tongue

**Luminareah Fahriya**: Roughly translates to Light or Luminous Fairy

**Gaero Suzeogia**: Gaara Sabaku's name in Luminareah Tongue

**Hoblueno Fahriya**: Roughly translates as Half-Blooded Fairy

**WING COLORS~!**

**_Dark Blue_**: Pain (Physical or Emotional)

_**Red-Orang**e_: Anger

**_Blue-Purple_**: Sadness

**_Red_**: Irritation or Frustration

* * *

**My Part~:**

Dark menacing eyes scaled his forest land. Rock Lee (also known as _Ruzen Lii_), ruler of the _Demonae Fahriya_, had decided to go patrol the _Airea_of his People.

The ruler sighed for the fifth time today; he was bored out of his mind. Maybe patrolling wasn't the best idea. Perhaps he could go for a relaxing fly out in the forest to help kill his boredom and ease his mind.

With that, Lee leaped from the perch of his castle-like home, and fluttered his black wings to take flight.

Lee flew further and further from his home, ending up on the edges of his land's turf. Lee knew that going into the Light Fairies' territory could start a war between them. Instead, he decided to turn around and fly back to his home.

He knew of the danger it would bring upon the Prince of the Demon Fairies if he ever was attacked by a Predator of the Forests. But something made him fly off into the unmarked lands, like something was pulling at him, begging him to explore right into dangers trap.

Soft tall grass, soon turned into traitorous weeds, as he wondered deeper into unknown territory.

A shuffling sound made him pause. "_What was that...?_" he thought. Then that thought soon disappeared when he heard quiet sobbing. Curious to see who would be out here, Lee quietly flew towards the sounds of distraught.

Peeking through some tall blades of grass, he spotted a redheaded boy, crying at the base of a tall oak tree. He examined closer and noticed both silver and red blood staining him.

Was he a Demon that attacked a normal fairy? Or was he a normal fairy that attacked a Demon? If the latter, then Lee would have no choice than to destroy whoever would hurt his people. From the looks of it, though, he seemed to be the victim of the situation. Lee didn't know what to do. Should he confront him? Surely if he would leave him out here, he would get himself killed.

"Hey! You there!" Lee emerged from his hiding spot, and hovered over to him, to land on his feet about four feet from the clearly upset fairy


	3. Chapter 3

**TRANSLATIONS~:**

**Demonae Fahriya**: Roughly translates to Dark or Demon Fairy

**Airea**: The claimed land of a Fairy Tribe

**Ruzen Lii**: Rock Lee's name in the Demonae Tongue

**Luminareah Fahriya**: Roughly translates to Light or Luminous Fairy

**Gaero Suzeogia**: Gaara Sabaku's name in Luminareah Tongue

**Hoblueno Fahriya**: Roughly translates as Half-Blooded Fairy

**WING COLORS~!**

**_Dark Blue_**: Pain (Physical or Emotional)

_**Red-Orang**e_: Anger

**_Blue-Purple_**: Sadness

**_Red_**: Irritation or Frustration

* * *

**GaiLeeGaa-Luvr1's part~:**

The little red-head's pointy ears perked up at the sound at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. He turned around quickly, his fragile arms out to protect himself. "W-who's there?"

The Prince moved closer and landed on the ground, his black wings fluttering out slightly, when he noticed the yellowish wings of the other male.

"Ah, a _Luminareah Fahriya_" Lee moved closer to the small red-head and examined him.

"So, I assume that you have attacked one of my people?"

The younger boy crouched into a ball, as to protect himself from the dark faired fairy, his body trembling slightly. Unfortunately, the movement had triggered a pain in the young Fairy.

Lee looked down at the boy, who had made a pained sound.

Tears were falling from his rimmed eyes, the insides of his wings turning a dark shade of blue, indicating that he was in severe pain.

"Oh, I guess it could not hurt to help you out…._once_" As he unwrapped his robe from his shoulders, he heard the boy whimper and notice that he was trying to scoot away from him.

"No, not going to happen," Lee whispered as he picked the boy up gently. "You are injured, and I shall take care of you, young one." Lee whispered as he wrapped the robe around the red-head's trembling body.

"I'm not young!"

A smirk of amusement spread on Lee's lips. "How old are you then?"

"N-ninety seven" The red-haired boy blushed as Lee brought his lips down to his ear.

"Yeah? Well…I am almost three hundred…"

As Lee began to fly off, Gaara pushed him away. "I-I am capable of flying by myself!" Flapping his wings, the red-head turned away from the Prince

When he had turned, Lee noticed the irregularity in the younger Fairy's wings.


	4. Chapter 4

**TRANSLATIONS~:**

**Demonae Fahriya**: Roughly translates to Dark or Demon Fairy

**Airea**: The claimed land of a Fairy Tribe

**Ruzen Lii**: Rock Lee's name in the Demonae Tongue

**Luminareah Fahriya**: Roughly translates to Light or Luminous Fairy

**Gaero Suzeogia**: Gaara Sabaku's name in Luminareah Tongue

**Hoblueno Fahriya**: Roughly translates as Half-Blooded Fairy

**WING COLORS~!**

**_Dark Blue_**: Pain (Physical or Emotional)

_**Red-Orang**e_: Anger

**_Blue-Purple_**: Sadness

**_Red_**: Irritation or Frustration

* * *

**My Part~:**

"Hmm... Those wings..." Lee thought as he stared at the injured boy flying away him. He really wanted to carry him, but he didn't want to anger him as well. Just one question plagued his mind "What is your name, young one?"

Aqua-Blue eyes widened as he undid his crossed arms, and looked into the dark eyes of the older fairy. "U-Uh... My name is... Gaara. Gaara Sabaku-"

"Your _real_name, child."

"_Gaero Suzeogia_… What is your name?" He asked tilting his head to the side, questionably.

Lee only grinned at the question "My name is Rock Lee, or _Ruzen Lii_. I am the Prince of the _Demonae Fahriya_."

Gaara gasped at the title. "P-Prince?" he shockingly thought. He had no idea that this other man was the Prince, a ruler of the Demon Fairies.

Gaara swallowed thickly, backtracking his thoughts to see if he ever remembered doing anything even remotely disrespectful to the Prince.

"Please do not feel the absolute need to respect me. Being a Prince has its perks, but just be yourself. I will not 'kill' you or anything for that matter." Gaara flinched at the word _kill_. "N-No, Lord Prince. I am sorry for being so rude to you before..."  
Lee frowned slightly at the comment. "Call me Lee, please. And it is no big deal. If you wish to fly on your own, then you can. Just to let you know, I am always here to carry you if you feel tired." Lee closed his eyes and grinned, feeling those aqua colored eyes gaze at him.

Gaara could only stare at the royal Prince in utter shock. He was so nice. "Y-Yes, Pri-... Lee..."

"Good job, child. Now that you have accomplished that…"

"May I ask…Where we are going?"


	5. Chapter 5

**TRANSLATIONS~:**

**Demonae Fahriya**: Roughly translates to Dark or Demon Fairy

**Airea**: The claimed land of a Fairy Tribe

**Ruzen Lii**: Rock Lee's name in the Demonae Tongue

**Luminareah Fahriya**: Roughly translates to Light or Luminous Fairy

**Gaero Suzeogia**: Gaara Sabaku's name in Luminareah Tongue

**Hoblueno Fahriya**: Roughly translates as Half-Blooded Fairy

**WING COLORS~!**

**_Dark Blue_**: Pain (Physical or Emotional)

_**Red-Orang**e_: Anger

**_Blue-Purple_**: Sadness

**_Red_**: Irritation or Frustration

* * *

**GaiLeeGaa-Luvr1's part~:**

Lee turned back to Gaara, crossing his arms behind his back. "Well, I guess I cannot bring you to my Kingdom, so…" He turned back around and cracked his neck. "We shall go to my hideout."

"W-why would you need a hideout?" Gaara flew slowly up to Lee, his ears twitching slightly as he heard the angry cry of…others.

"Shit!" Lee grabbed Gaara's arm and flew faster, into a field of endless rainbow-coloured mushrooms.

Gaara's eyes widened in amazement, scanning the field carefully, until the pull on his arm took him out of his inspection. "H-hey, could you let-"

"Shhhh!" Lee ducked underneath a red mushroom, going into the hole underneath, dragging Gaara inside.

Before Gaara could talk again, Lee clamped a hand over his mouth, wrapping his other arm around Gaara's waist, so that he couldn't move from his grasp.

After several minutes of mumbling, trying to kick free, and flapping his wings fast against Lee's face, Gaara was finally released.

"What the _fuck_!" Gaara's wings were tinged red, and flaring, as if they were on fire. Lee looked away, his wings glowing blue. He had pissed off the redhead…

"…I-I am sorry…You may leave, if you wish so…" Tears were falling down Lee's black eyes, his back hunched over. His wings turned a darker blue-purple, indication sadness.  
Gaara noticed the shift in the Prince's wings, and he calmed down. "O-oh, dear…I-I'm sorry, L-lee…"

"Just, leave. Please."

"B-but, Lee, I didn't mean it-"

Lee turned around and yelled at Gaara. "Just leave!"

Gaara cringed and sunk back, Lee's large form over-towering him, making him feel very small.

As Gaara turned around, Lee sighed deeply and wove his fingers through his hair. "Geez, Gaara… I am sorry…"

"I don't wanna hear it!" As the redhead ears flicked in fury, he left the hideout.


	6. Chapter 6

**TRANSLATIONS~:**

**Demonae Fahriya**: Roughly translates to Dark or Demon Fairy

**Airea**: The claimed land of a Fairy Tribe

**Ruzen Lii**: Rock Lee's name in the Demonae Tongue

**Luminareah Fahriya**: Roughly translates to Light or Luminous Fairy

**Gaero Suzeogia**: Gaara Sabaku's name in Luminareah Tongue

**Hoblueno Fahriya**: Roughly translates as Half-Blooded Fairy

**WING COLORS~!**

**_Dark Blue_**: Pain (Physical or Emotional)

_**Red-Orang**e_: Anger

**_Blue-Purple_**: Sadness

**_Red_**: Irritation or Frustration

* * *

**My Part~:**

"Gaara, wait!" Lee watched as Gaara flew out the entrance to the hideout. Gaara's wings were a slight shade of red, signaling irritation and anger. He had his arms crossed, flying out from underneath the mushroom to find another means of shelter. He had heard those cries from before, but he wasn't afraid. He knew that it was safer than staying with _him_.

Gaara's pointed ears twitched as he heard shuffling from behind him, automatically thinking it was Lee.

He turned around to greet him. "Don't fallow me. I don't-..."

This man wasn't Lee at all. He was a very bulky man, holding a sword as a weapon. He had  
pale yellow-ish wings, and he was a good two feet taller than the small redhead. "A _Hoblueno Fahriya_... Hm... They would fetch quite a prize for you."

The first thing in his mind was to fly; fly as quickly as his wings would take him. There was no way he could fight him. Slowly, Gaara backed up, readying a chance to take flight quickly. His aquatic eyes were locked onto that sword, making sure that it wouldn't come anywhere near him.

Then suddenly, he struck. The sword jetted out towards the defenseless half-breed; Gaara barely evaded the attack, but was soon the target of another attack from the sharp weapon. This one he couldn't miss. Gaara held his breath and closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. Until, he only heard a loud clack of metal on metal.

Gaara didn't realize that he fell onto a rainbow colored mushroom, and his attacker was hovering above him. In-between them was someone he didn't expect to return.

"Gaara... Are you alright?" It was Lee. Lee had returned to rescue him. All Gaara could see was his black wings, tinged with a fiery red, and his black bowl cut shifting slightly in the wind. He was speechless; Gaara couldn't understand as to why this Fairy wanted to help him out so much.

The attacker only grinned wider at the older Fairy. "Ah... the Prince... Now, this is more like it!"

Lee looked back at Gaara. "Go, Gaara! You are injured. Please, fly as fast and as far away as you can!"

Gaara only stood up, anger turning his wings red once more. "I am not leaving you behind! That is not fair, Lee."

A sharp metal sound echoed through the air, and the taller fairy swung once more. Lee easily dodged and grabbed Gaara, flying quickly towards his hideout, maneuvering through the maze of rainbow mushrooms to lose their attacker.

Lee pushed Gaara further back into the deepest part of the small cave, him getting in front of him protectively. "...Do not make a sound..." He whispered quietly to the redhead. After a few breathtaking minutes, Lee assumed that the predator was gone. He turned towards Gaara, noticing that he wouldn't look at him. "Are you alright...?" Gaara huffed and crossed his arms again, "Yeah, I'm fine... Why did you come back? Why did you rescue me…_again?_"

To this, Lee really didn't have an answer. "Well?"

Lee could only shrug his shoulders. He walked over to his emergency first aid kit and brought it out to use on the injured boy. "Let me help with your injuries, then we will talk." The younger fairy stood up, anger and frustration clearly shown in his face and wings, "I told you I am fine!"

But all it took was a stern glare from the older and wiser fairy, and Gaara sat down in defeat, as Lee worked on bandaging up his injuries.


End file.
